This invention relates to support devices and, more specifically, to structures which are particularly adapted to maintain a print medium such as a photograph, note or other generally similarly shaped object (hereinafter collectively referred to as “print media”) in a desired viewable position. More specifically, this invention relates to a support utilizing a magnet to secure the object in the desired position.
Devices for supporting print media on desks, tabletops, bookcase shelves and the like are found in virtually every home and office throughout the world. Some supports are designed to have a certain aesthetic appeal or exhibit amusing characteristics, adding to the visual experience when viewing the displayed object.